


Cover | Love, In Five Acts

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [89]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: For someone's mind, in chaosYou are the one that is constant.For you, Eden, thank you in countless ways.





	Cover | Love, In Five Acts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love, In Five Acts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776439) by [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/pseuds/unicornpoe). 



> Support the author and their works!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.  
> Thank you so much!

[](https://imgur.com/R5422nc)

**Author's Note:**

> Never in my life have I imagined that I would be able to make a cover for this brilliant author.  
> My friend, my dearest Eden, it is not a secret that you have inspired me from all of your works that I had the honor to read.  
> But this particular work of yours challenged me beyond imagination. It's not much but I hope you'll like it. T___T


End file.
